Cruzando al despertar
by shameblack
Summary: Secuela de "Respira por la piel, por la boca, por la herida". Sasuke siempre tiene el mismo sueño y siempre termina sintiendo lo mismo. Aún así nunca hará nada, porque prefiere verse perdido en su odio, en su oscuridad.


**Autor**: Shameblack  
**Título:** Cruzando al despertar  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke  
**Género**: Angst/Romance/¿?  
**Resumen**: El sueño siempre es recurrente, pero igual Sasuke nunca hace nada. Naruto siempre le mira igual, y Sasuke siento lo mismo cada vez que lo sueña. Y aún así, no hace nada.  
**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje es mio, todo de Kishimoto

Éste fanfic es secuela de_ "Respira por la piel, por la boca, por la herida"_ y pertenece a la serie de one-shots de_ "Respira por la piel"_. Si desean ver los fanfictions en formato de serie vayan a mi AO3, el link se encuentra en mi perfil de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Cruzando al despertar**

Naruto le miraba tranquilo desde el otro extremo del lugar antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza, con vehemencia. Sasuke no se movía, ni para quitárselo de encima ni para devolverle el gesto. Simplemente dejaba sus brazos a los costados y esperaba.

― Sasuke ― siempre el gemido lastimero inundaba el espacio entre ellos, rompía con la monotonía y se metía sin cuidado en la cabeza de Uchiha. Odiaba cómo es que sonaba su nombre en los labios de Naruto, porque parecía mucho más importante, con mucho dolor contenido ahí.

― Sasuke ― repetía, más firme y apretando sus puños en su camisa. Era entonces que Naruto le veía a los ojos, que le atravesaba con aquellas gemas llenas de una tristeza aplacada, una felicidad en aumento.

Y Sasuke veía cómo la oración comenzaba a formarse en la garganta de Naruto, cómo las ideas se apelmazaban, formando algo decente. Lo veía en sus ojos, en sus manos que lo apretaban diferente; pero entonces nada salía de su boca, todo moría en la punta de su lengua, arrepintiéndose quizá, o pensando que las cosas eran mejor comunicadas con acciones. Sasuke nunca lo sabía.

Luego era la frente del rubio en su pecho, era Naruto apretándolo de nuevo en un abrazo que ahora le costaba no -corresponder- deshacer. Entonces el silencio reinaba y lo único que Sasuke percibía eran las manos de Naruto en su pecho, con los dedos extendidos y calientes; su respiración volviéndose calma, sus lágrimas silenciosas y las que Sasuke no quería ver jamás.

― Lo di todo por ti ― decía tranquilo y con una especie de cariño. Las palabras rebotaban contra el pecho y garganta de Sasuke, quien captaba la vibración y la fuerza, cada cosa que Naruto deseaba dejar entrever en esas cinco palabras.

Sasuke notaba el calor deshaciéndose cuando Naruto dejaba de recargar su cabeza en su pecho, cuando lo miraba con firmeza y era otro tipo de calidez el que lo abordaba, un temple que venía acompañado de frío y de esa vorágine de sensaciones que jamás le dejarían solo.

― Lo di todo por ti.

― Jamás pedí que lo hicieras.

Y Naruto le miraba con ojos grandes, sorprendido y algo dolido. Sasuke se limitaba a ver, a esperar por el momento, a ser capaz de sentir todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Entonces todo se rompía, y los dedos ya no estaban dando calor, los ojos ya no calmaban y Naruto poco a poco se despegaba de él. Sasuke esperaba el puñetazo, el grito tronador, pero siempre que viraba la mirada solo notaba la cara dolida de Naruto y los pasos que iba retrocediendo, y era cuando se daba cuenta que prefería la violencia, el choque entre ellos que la frialdad, el dolor que siempre Naruto le dedicaba cuando se iba marchando. Sasuke aprendió a odiar esos ojos, a quererlos borrar de un puñetazo, a sentir cómo hacían nacer las ganas de retenerlo, de tomarle la mano y volver a invadir su espacio. El deseo de llamarle, a viva voz y quedarse ahí, respirando uno encima del otro, viviendo el uno por el otro.

Pero Sasuke nunca hacía nada, dejaba sus brazos tiesos a su costado, su voz se sellaba y miraba los metros, y los años, y después el todo que los distanciaba. Luego caía en cuenta que ahí no había nadie, solo él. En esos momentos despertaba, justo cuando la soledad se volvía demasiado grande y profunda para ser un simple sueño.

Y siempre despertaba arrepentido por no haber retenido a Naruto, por no haberle tomado la mano, por no llamarle, por no hacerlo quedarse ahí. Pero la verdad era que Sasuke sabía que nunca lo haría, jamás le detendría, jamás lo mantendría a su lado porque aún había algo en él que le hacía mirar con atención a Naruto irse, seguir sus pasos deshaciéndose en su memoria, la sombra desdibujándose hasta que ya no había nada; el cómo Sasuke se quedaba solo en su oscuridad, en su odio, consumiéndose poco a poco. El saber que nadie le podría salvar de sí mismo, y que siempre las ganas se quedarían ahí, cruzándole al despertar, como una molestia constante, como algo recurrente cada mañana.

Aun así, Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal, les gustó? La verdad es que cuando escribí esto jamás lo hice con la intención de ser la segunda parte de _Respira por la piel, por la boca, por la herida_, sin embargo se ajustó y bueno, qué mas da.

Todo esto fue inspirado por Mumford & Sons, con la canción de I Gave You All (la recomiendo muchísimo, son sentimientos desgarradores y está hermosa).

Probablemente éste sea otro aporte al Festival Literario SasuNaru. Si quieres participar hazlo, solo tienes que buscar en facebook "Festival Literario SasuNaru". Para participar tienes que publicar en la biografía del Festival el link de tu fanfic y de preferencia a qué categoría lo quieres meter a concursar. Ya que si no quieres participar puedes simplemente meterte a ver qué fanfictions hay, y darles me gusta si es que te agradaron.

Perdonen por cualquier error ortográfico, gramatical o de sintaxis. Justo ahora estoy que me muero, tengo fiebre (38°C), gripa y escalofríos. Quiero dormir mil horas pero simplemente no puedo dormir. Ayer fue la peor noche de mi vida. Pero bueno, me dije que no había nada qué perder con subir este fic, para ustedes:)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Pueden dejar un comentario diciéndome lo que quieran, yo los acepto todo. Si algo no les gusto o si tuve un error. Todas las críticas son bienvenidas:D

¡Cuídense mucho! (no como yo, moribunda de calentura), que les vaya bonito en la semana:) Nuevamente gracias por leer.

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
